First Meeting
by WinchesterGal
Summary: The 4th installment of my series. This is Sam's side of the story. I'm bad at summaries - - Just check it out please One Shot. R&R please.


**Disclaimer:** Sam and Dean aren't mine because…I don't even know why they aren't mine, this is really upsetting. So in the end, I don't own them.

**Author's Note:** So, here's Sammy's story! This is the 4th of the series. Hope you guys like it! It's a one shot too! feed backs please! This is a follow up of my stories. The order goes like this:

1. Invisible  
2. A Hunter's Daughter  
3. Like Father, Like Son

HAPPY READING!!! ;]

**Warning: **Some sexual innuendo.

She was beautiful, curvaceous, dark curl hair, cute smile but out of all her amazing features, the one that lure me into her were her big blue sparkling eyes, they were stunning, _she_ was in all, stunning. I couldn't believe that I met her, but I did, and I'm very happy that it happened.

I mean, after Jessica, who was my first love, I was really having a hard time meeting someone. Someone that I can talk to, just normal talking, not like the talks I have with Dean. They were mostly "hey Sammy, theres a hot chick there, go get laid" That got really annoying after the twentieth time, but Dean still doesn't cut it. We do talk about some pretty deep things like Dad's death, but that was it. Then there was Sara, I had feelings for her, she was different, she actually went with us on a hunt that involved their business. Then there was Madison, I wish that things could have changed for her and me. But maybe it happened so I could meet her, meet Jenn. She changed my life.

Dean and I were on our way to a diner to grab some lunch. A kid was running pass us but then he came back and stared at me like I grew three heads. Dean laughed, I bent down to be at the kid's eye level, his eyes widened.

"Wow mister! You're really tall! Like a giant! Like the one from Jack and the Bean Stalk!" the kid said excitedly.

I just smiled at his amazement. Kids always saw thinks differently and I liked that about them, they had a certain innocence in them, something Dean and I had lost years ago. I heard a woman's panicked voice.

"Joshua! Joshua!" she called out, she was standing by the corner and was walking quickly towards us.

She stopped a few feet away from the kid who I now assumed was named Joshua. Joshua smiled at her. She eyed us cautiously.

"Look Miss Morgan! A giant! Like the one from the story we're reading!" Joshua said while pointing to me.

Dean kept laughing so I nudged his ribs.

"Back away from the boy or I'll be forced to call the police and have you guys arrested" she threatened, she was reaching for her cell phone.

Did she think we were pedophiles?

"Woah woah Miss…Morgan? Is it?" Dean intervened, I think we already have problems with the authority. She nodded yes to Dean's question "look, the kid just thought it funny how my freak of a brother is tall beyond normality. That's all, he was actually the one who came to us"

She looked at Joshua, the little kid smiled at the woman. She approached Joshua and reached for his hand. I offered a warm smile, she smiled back, he eyes smiled with her. They were the most enthralling blue eyes, I found myself lost in them for God knows how long, I was just taken out of my daydream when Dean nudged my arm. I heard her giggle, I suddenly felt heat rushing to my face.

"I'm Jenn" she introduced, holding out her hand.

"I'm Sam" I said, we shook hands. I felt an electricity between us. We held hands until Dean cleared his throat.

"I'm Dean" he said.

"Miss Morgan, I'm getting sounds on my stomach, I think theres an alien in here" Joshua said as he rubbed his stomach.

We shared a laugh. Dean said that he was also hungry so he went ahead to the diner.

"Okay then Joshua, lets go. The other kids are already eating" Jenn said, smiling at the little boy next to her.

"Other kids?" I asked.

"Oh, I teach" she said proudly "I love being with kids"

"Miss Morgan" Joshua said, looking up to Jenn with pleading eyes.

"Nice meeting you Sam!" she said as she headed back to the elementary school.

Something inside me needed to meet her again, there was something about her.

"Wait Jenn!" I yelled, she turned "how about we meet up tonight"

Did I just ask her out? That was totally different for me, usually it was Dean who was so bold and would be asking the girl out then do her at the same night. I was quite sure that she would just continue walking and ignore me, but then I was wrong. She walked back up to me, Joshua still by her side.

"Where and when?" she asked, smiling.

"How about at seven and umm…" yeah, didn't really know where, I just got here.

"How about I pick you up?" she offered.

"Thanks, heres the hotel we're staying" I took out a piece of paper from my wallet and wrote the address.

"Can't wait to see you Sam!" she said.

I saw her enter the elementary school and she waved goodbye to me. I headed to the diner with a smiled on my face and obviously, Dean had to bust me on it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I paced around the room, waiting for her to arrive or if she will ever arrive. I stood by the full length mirror, checking if I was looking fine. Okay, no snot, nothing on the teeth, the buttons are in the right place, no belt loops missed, fly is closed, shoes are clean, hair is alright and I smelled pretty good. Light on the cologne, didn't want to over do it. After checking, I paced back and forth again, she was coming in five minutes. Dean was laughing his ass off, he was not going to let this go.

"Yeah! Sammy's getting laid!" he said.

"Knock it off Dean" I said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. 'Jenn?' I went to open the door and I almost forgot how to speak. She was a vision. Her dark blue dress accentuated her curves and bust. Her curly hair was left loose, I wanted to run my hands through them.

"You're beautiful" I said.

"Damn girl! Nice…" Dean started to comment behind me.

I stood outside the room and quickly slammed the door. We laughed as we heard Dean mumbling obscenities.

"Wow, you're not too bad yourself" she said as she looked me up and down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So whats you're job?" she asked as we ate our dinner.

I almost choked from my steak.

"Well…I…umm…" I couldn't lie to her, not Jenn, over the past thirty minutes we have gotten to know her better. Her favorite baseball team, Yankees, she loves cheeseburgers but without the onions, she loves dogs, likes 80's music and those were just the little tid bits. What she really shared about the most was her job. She loves teaching, being with kids, and she told me a little something about her students. I hang on to her every word, it was hard not to.

"Sam?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh…my job? Umm…I" I decided to tell her the truth, I knew she was trustworthy "Ihuntsupernaturalbeings" I said quickly "so, how about that steak huh? Its good eatin'"

"Wait, what did you say?" she asked, putting down her silverware now, locking her hands together, she leaned back on her seat.

"I said the steak is good"

"No, before that"

I took a deep breath.

"I…hunt…supernatural…beings…like werewolves, ghosts, vampires" I was expecting her to bolt out the door instead, she took her fork and knife and continued eating her steak. Well, not what I expected. "Umm, did you hear me?"

She smiled. I looked at her in confusion.

"Yup, I heard you loud and clear" she looked up from her plate "I'm guessing you're a hunter?"

I just stared at her.

"I guess that's a yes? Look, my dad is a hunter too, so is my brother" she answered coolly.

"And I assume that you didn't want to follow…"

"No, my dad didn't want me to, he said it was too dangerous. He really got into it after my baby sister and mom died at a fire" she said.

By this time, I stopped eating so did she, this was too much for me to process. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Was your little sister…six months when the incident happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked, worried.

"Just a hunch" I couldn't tell her about me, about the kids like me, like her sister, not yet. "how about we go catch a movie?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The movie was such a bore, so we left in the middle of it. She drove us to the park and we walked around. We held each other's hands as we walked under the moonlight. I loved this, just being around her, having to hold her hand, I loved it.

She drove me to the motel. I was about to step out when I decided to…kiss her. She didn't resist, our tongues danced together, my hand laid on her knee, I slowly brought it up to her thighs, bring her dress with me. My other hand caressed her face.

"Sam" she whispered.

"Let's go to your place" I said.

We broke apart so she could drive. On the way, I would glance at her and sometimes touch her knee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sheets were wrapped around us as we moved as one. She smelled, tasted and felt so good. It has been so long since I've been with someone like this. With Jenn, it was amazing. We moved faster and faster until we reached our peak, screaming each others name.

I woke up with Jenn still next to me. Good, it wasn't a dream then. The angel next to me was real. Images from last night began to form, I couldn't help but smile. She stirred and her eyes opened.

"Morning" she said groggily, she smiled.

I kissed her.

We ate breakfast together, thanks to her astonishing cooking abilities, I was stuffed.

Since we were staying for awhile because of the job, Jenn and I continued seeing each other, we became closer and closer. I never thought that I would feel this way again.

The time came, the time for me to hit the road again. I hated leaving her, this could be the last time I see her, that couldn't happen, I needed to see her again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Eleven Months Later)

I knocked on her door, hoping that she was still there, waiting for me, just like I told her.

_"Will you wait for me?" I asked._

_She had tears streaming down her face, it broke my heart to see her like that._

_"If I have to do it forever, I will" she said through her tears "Sam?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I…I love you"_

_She lifted her head away from my chest and looked into my eyes._

_"I love you too"_

I rang the door bell frantically, I was getting nervous. I heard heavy footsteps coming, okay, probably shouldn't have done this early in the morning. I couldn't wait for her to open the door, then I would wrap my arms around her, hold her tight, nuzzle her.

Few minutes later, the door swung open. There was Jenn, standing before me. Wearing cotton shorts and a tank top, she mumbled while rubbing her eyes, trying to take herself out of her sleepy state.

I picked her up and put her over my shoulder. I kicked the door closed and carried her to her bedroom. I gently placed her on her soft bed as I laid next to her, running my fingers through her curly hair.

I was disturbed from my pleasurable dream when I felt a weight on my stomach. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes.

"How are my girls today?" I asked them.

"We're happy!" they both said excitedly. They started bouncing on my stomach.

"Okay, you gotta stop doing that to daddy" I laughed as I picked them both up and sat them next to me. One of them on each side, I let them play with my fingers.

"Mommy says that you have to get ready!" Shana said, her long curly brown hair bouncing, she looked just like her mom.

"No, mommy said that _we_ have to get ready" Jenn said, standing by the hallway, arms folded "we're going to be late for Diana's eighth birthday pa…" we heard the Impala rumble "oh, see!"

There was a knock on the door, the twins bolted to it, jumping up and down upon seeing their cousins, Diana and JR. I headed for the door and saw Dean and Katrina. We hugged each other, yes, Dean actually hugs now, and then he raised an eyebrow at us.

"Dude, its like, thirty minutes till the party starts" he said.

"Uncle Dean! Auntie Kat!" Taylor and Shana called out.

"Hey there rugrats!" he picked up Taylor.

"Hey lady bugs!" Katrina said as she picked up Shana.

"We'll get ourselves ready and you guys can go ahead" suggested Jenn.

Everyone agreed to it. We waved goodbye to Dean, Katrina, JR, and Dana. Jenn ushered the twins upstairs to prepare as I closed the door.

I never thought that I would be living this kind of life. I have a lovely wife, Jenn, who I love and adore and would definitely die for, she knows my secret and despite how dark it is, she was always there for me. Then I have my two adorable four year old daughters, Taylor and Shana. Shana always had his mother's appearance, except for her eyes, she had mine, hazel. Then Taylor had a short wavy hair with blue eyes, definitely from her mother. Their personalities are a total opposite. We have Shana who is the soft spoken, shy one and Taylor who always seems to be up for anything. Their relationship as sister is very strong, like what I have with Dean, and for that, I am happy because look at us now, Dean has a family and I have one too and we are still very close.

I guess you can say that I'm lucky in finding Jenn, she changed my life, showed me that there are other things besides hunting. I fell in love with her and here we are, happily living a semi-normal life. Living in a house with our two daughters.


End file.
